deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless ('''OC''')
"From this day forward, I have no life, no alias, no name. I am the pain, the darkness, that the wretched vampire queen inflicts and suffers. And I will not stop until my point is proven: That all monsters, even those who delude themselves into believing they're good, must die, lest the human race die instead."-Nameless Description Nameless (Adam Troy Ross) is the primary antagonist of the storybook Reaper (Which I wrote) Fanon Ideas So Far... *'Damus vs Nameless'. (Completed) Possible Opponents... *Alucard (Helsing) *DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) *Felix Chilling (Monsterous) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Real Name: Adam Troy Ross/Franklin Black. Species: Human. Alias: Nameless, The Golden Mask Killer. Occupation: Vampire hunter, serial killer, lawyer, (Briefly) district attorney. Gender: Male. Age: 70's. (Appears to be in his 30's) Alliance: Villain. Powers and Abilities: *Genius Level Intellect. (IQ of 573) *Accelerated Healing Factor. (Around Vince Sobel's level, not Wolverine's) *Master Swordfighter. *Master Martial Artist. *Master Tactitian. Weapons and Armor: *Silver Katanas, called 'Devil's Edge'. (One is 50% longer than the other) *Gold Knives. *Smoke Grenades. *Red Kevlar Suit. (Can resist ballistic missiles somewhat, essentially immune to bullets) Weaknesses: *Arrogant. *Can miscalculate. *All the physical weaknesses of a human. *Mentally Unstable. Personality: *Sadomasochistic. *Cold and Calculating. *Dark and Mysterious. *Despises the main hero. *Animal Killer?!? History: Adam Troy Ross was born to a wealthy family in 1945. He was sent to learn at a school which only the richest families could afford. However, Adam was already quite learned in the world, as he had been studying his surroundings at birth. So instead, he became a bully, and not one would demanded lunch money. Adam was much more dangerous and methodical than that. One day, he had his friends (Likely unwillingly) hold the main hero in place as he killed the dog with a pen. Because of this, she killed his friends and burned his face. Much later in life, she returned and killed his wife. Drowned in grief, Adam swore revenge on her and threw away his old persona. From now on, his civillian name would be Franklin Black, and his 'Superhero' name would be... Nameless. Feats: *Defeated Charlotte and Trevor in two seconds. *Massacred an FBI prison building containing many dangerous criminals. *Terrified the Sabertooth Clan into following him. *Defeated Reinhardt, the leader of Reich, in less than thirty seconds. *Planned nearly every event in the book. *Survived being crushed under a ball of titanium by Charlotte. *Took blows from Charlotte. *Mapped out Killeen City (Yes, Killeen) in its entirety with only his heartbeat as refrence. *Killed an F-Class Crocatoan Drone with a single knife. **Even an F-Class Drone has Building-Level Durability at Least. ***The Knife was made of Gold. Faults: *Crushed under a ball of titanium by Charlotte. *Sent to the 2nd Alcatraz for his crimes. Attack Potency: Large Country Level+ (Massacres FBI, Sabertooth Clan, and Reich) Strength: Peak Human+ (Manhandles Reinhardt, holds Trevor still with one hand, takes out Connor with one punch) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Keeps up with Charlotte, who is faster, stronger and more durable than any other vampire) Durability: Superhuman+ (Survives being crushed under a jagged ball of titanium, which is composed of a building's entire second floor) Fighting Ability: Country Level+ (Trained by Cyona for 40 years, defeats at least an entire FBI prison facility, filled with members of the Quadrilogy. One member of the Quadrilogy can defeat 3 ninjas) Intelligence: Planetary+ (Outsmarts the entire world for 40 years, plans every event in the story, consistently keeps up with Reinhardt, a military and science genius) Weaponry: Small Ninja Clan+ (Devil's Edge cannot be destroyed) Armor: Battleship+ (Tanks a SLAM missile without a scratch) Mary Sue Score: 39? (Somehow) Who should Nameless fight? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Damus Adapin (OC) Akihiro Dragoscale (OC) Prometheus (Arrow) Solf J. Kimblee (FullMetal Alchemist) Ghostface (Scream) Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ninja Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Martial Artist Category:Serial Killers Category:BloodyBloodwork365's OCs Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Original Characters Category:Sadomasochist Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Category:Reaper Characters